


Let us hope for a different outcome (comics)

by TBGkaru (Karukara)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1 page of smut on chapter 5 and more will be later in the story, Ana+ Reinhardt acting like parents to Genji, Bottom Genji Shimada, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gency (one-sided platonic), Genyatta (platonic teacher+student), Lots of Angst, M/M, R76 acting like parents to Jesse, Shimada Brothers, fluff and comfort as well, genji's just too good yet bad things keep happening to him, genji-centric, lot of side pairings and dynamics in the background, mcgenji (main romantic pairing)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukara/pseuds/TBGkaru
Summary: Lots of hearts aches seeing this lovely green-haired dragon suffer, yet that's what seems to be happening no matter what they try to do about it.(Reposting from my tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Already posted on tumblr but sometime's it's hard to reach content there, so I decided to share it here as well, maybe it will even be better for you guys to read. Story is mostly genji centric, so dynamics around him will keep changing and he's going to have some kind of interaction with almost every character. Most improtant of those are:  
> Shimada bros  
> McGenji (mostly this)  
> Gency (one-sided platonic)  
> Genyatta (platonic)  
> Ana+ Reinhardt acting like parents to Genji  
> R76 acting like parents to Jesse


	2. Legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji turns into an adult and wants to make some funny memories with his brother.


	3. Irresponsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's been missing out on trainings, refusing to go to meetings, dissapearing every night and not taking his clan seriously while Hanzo did everything for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: I did my research and found out that legal age in Japan is 20(at least from multiple sources) and I'd like to apologize for jumping the horse and using 18 as the legal age in the story.


	4. Left everything behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covert ops agent McCree runs into attention-attracting young boy mopping at the bar and decides to save the day.


	5. Tasting the culture (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus page of Genji seducing certain american foreigner and adding him to the list of one-night-stands.


	6. I've done it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last time, Genji comes back to see Hanzo in hopes of his brother leaving the clan behind with him.  
> (trigger warning for explicit violence)


	7. Not a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is giving his last goodbye to his brother


	8. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackwatch found their target in a different way than they planned.


	9. Lot on mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's can't sleep properly, spends most of his time in the training range with lower than average results and sneaks in in the hospital wing of Giblartar's base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few pages with no Genji in them as he's still healing and I want to build up atmosphere he's going going to wake up into.


	10. Life saver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns about Genji's state.


	11. Life of a soldier is a lonely one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apart from liking being the young troublemaker, Jesse does certain things out of loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the quality of those last pages, I'm kinda fighting with an art block and I just feel like everything looks like garbage and it's quite hard to publish it, but if I don't do it now, I don't do it ever.  
> Also special shoutout to iswearitt, cause their comment just made me so unbelievably happy and forced me to continue this thing


	12. HIS plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jack are in disagreetment about Genji's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for the sloppy pages but I feel like I don't have the energy to do better.  
> Have bunch of pages pre-drawn, but if they end up looking like this, I'm not sure I will post them *sigh*


	13. Strike commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is not willing to share his ideas about Genji's future and doesn't plan on changing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule would be the worst thing you've probably seen, so bear with me. On the bright side, I have lot of pages pre-drawn, so next updates will be each day. After that, I guarantee nothing.  
> Also there will finally be Genji again in the next ones ~
> 
> Once again im so so sorry for typos, I know it's eye-catching and upsetting, but i'm not native speaker and I'm always too tired to edit it for billionth time


	14. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jesse are on a mission when Genji wakes up for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel like apologizing for the sloppiness of my pages, but this one is super bad. My hand was slightly better at listening to me on the few next ones, but this one page... bless it, it's my ugly step-son.


	15. So many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is not dead, Genji is awake, Genji is not in japan, Genji is in body that is not his, there's a young doctor running around him and he can't ask any questions.


	16. Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's healing process is almost over and for the first time he gets to hear his new voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i skipped one day in updating, so today you get two pages update! Some time passed and Jesse should be back from his mission any moment!


	17. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of Genji's daily check on the state of his body when someone knocks on the hospital room's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating schedule will oficially be tuesday to friday, as i'm busy most of the weekend and then sometimes on monday. ♥


	18. So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's unexpected tension between Jesse and his long awaited company.


	19. Already know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse succeeded in getting Genji away from the four white walls of the hospital room, but didn't quite succeed in opening up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably didn't go as you guys wanted but there's time for everything, I promise


	20. Just play along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after finaly getting Genji's attention, Jesse bumps into few "family" members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again so sorry for sloppy pages. Obviously I hate doodling interiors very much but i also know they are needed and they cant be detailed enough to clash with what's important- the characters. So as a middle ground i chose this scribly mess that I hate doing so much. hopefuly it's not too bad to look at.


	21. Favorite place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is getting some fresh air in his new lungs.


	22. Not one for hand to hand combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not what Jesse imagined but he got Genji to pay attention to him and that's what matters.


	23. Bullet with your name on it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's reflexes seem to be faster than anything Jesse's ever seen before and he gets carried away, until Genji changes his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was supposed to float smoother but i wasn't able to -for the love of god- scribble one panel so i just cut it out entirely betweem Jesse not looking and then shooting above him. hopefully it doesn't seem toorushed and you can still imagine the motion.  
> Thank you all that decide to comment on my work, it means the world to me ♥♥


	24. Still bleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is hurt and Jesse doesn't know if he's worried or angry. So he shows he cares in a way that Gabe once showed him - harsh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME:  
> would you guys prefer page a day or waiting a week for like 5-7 pages at once? what would be better to read?


	25. Neither of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse only gets to carry Genji half the way before he needs a break - and his room just happens to be on the way from the practice range to the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had like 10 pages pre-drawn from 2 weeks ago and those pages are ending in 2 chapters, so I'm not sure how fast will I be with uploading now as my drawing mood is inconsistent. but i'll try to stick to page a day from tuesday-friday/saturday :)  
> thank you so much to everyone for helping me decide!


	26. Strong like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse opens up while waiting for the doctor to take Genji away from him.


	27. The 'good' one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's right to take a step back and think about what your close ones say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little R76 break from all the angst that happened and is about to come, these two stubborn dads need some love as well


	28. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old soldiers find some time to spend together and celebrate their youngest member's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to everyone that still leaves comments and share their feelings and ideas and little things they noticed/enjoyed, can't express how happy that makes me ♥


	29. Only fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last incident, Mercy wants to make sure that Genji's fragile body will be properly protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to finish the long lost page but i couldnt care less about the background so I apologize for that :


	30. Know my soldiers better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is awaken by some noises and loud arguing from the hallway.


	31. Not your criminal kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji didn't take the news about further enhancing his body well and tried to leave the base in a violent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not mentioned in the comics, but Jack was around when he heard noises of things hitting the ground coming from the medbay and saw Genji violently pushing Mercy to the ground and out of his way before he tried to run away.


	32. Can't get involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took everything for Jesse to not interupt the scene happening in front of him and just "shut the door" on Genji.


	33. Sounds nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days after the "incident" gets to Ana, she and Reinhardt decides to visit the troubled rascal.


	34. Enjoyed the company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's starting to feel less threathened thanks to the ways some Overwatch members approach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a small break from this comic and also scratched two pages off as they were unneccessary for the story, but i'm finaly updating again and with double pages on top of that (:  
> Once again thank you so much to everyone that takes their time to comment ♥


	35. Omnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji got his armor and is ready to join the training like the rest of Gabe's new recruits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys might not see it but im suffering from the quality of some of these. One day, i will go over the whole comic once again and i will correct my typos and re-draw some panels


	36. Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of service is going worse than Genji imagined. Or is it?


	37. Great team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji "speaks" his mind once again, to Gabe's misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these panels with lot of characters are time consuming enough so I really can't bother with the background and i'm so sorry. Just imagine it's somewhere on a field behind the gibraltar base, okay?


	38. Dismissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel tries to make sure there will be no inside fights on his side in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the late update, been busy with other one-time thingies and presents and then all the new overwatch content took me by a storm. But I'm back and it's quite safe to assume that you're gonna enjoy the upcoming pages! :-)


	39. Power of a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's something that will never change, it's Jesse not playing by the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just jumping in to say that this story is kind of an AU, because I don't interpret half of these things as canon, especially now with the new lore out. Hanzo wouldn't kill Genji in that way, Jesse wont behave that way, Genji lost more of his body than in my comic and his cybernisation went differently. So please know that I read canon differently than what you're reading here, this is just to bring something new :)


	40. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cliff-sitting with conversation by the sunset.


	41. Made me forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jesse has confirmation that he's slowly breaking the ice.


	42. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a quick shower, Jesse finds his way to Genji's room to distract his mind some more.


	43. My everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's words are slowly getting under Genji's skin, but they are still not louder than his own voices.


	44. Beating faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji let's Jesse know how comfortable he is with him by now in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was deciding if Genji should take his whole mask off, but then I only elt him took his visor for comfortable sleeping and breathing and leave the bottom one for at least some kind of coverage.   
> I'm kinda already regretting how this whole scene is playing out, but it's too late to back off now.


	45. Mystery boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the first time Jesse ended up in bed with green haired beauty and he doesn't know how to react.


	46. Onboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a trip to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you guys enough for the response I recieved with the last chapter ♥ i'm not in a doodling mood lately, but i will still try to scribble my pages as soon as possible :)  
> Shit's about to go down.


	47. Comes down in ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a secret visitor.


	48. My target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight visit to the Shimada castle, everything according to a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the non-frequent updates, but incoming pages have lot of figures and interior and it tooks longer to make ;A;


	49. H I A T U S

Sorry to the few of those who were excited for update, but if it wasn't obvious from the lack of activity, it's said now.  
I'm not in a good state of mind right now and if I do get myself into doodling something, it's a one-time thing or finishing old sketches. I had a lot of plans for this comic and was passionate about it once, but right now it's just way too much work when i could be doing something that could get more attention and use.  
I will probably continue this again, some day, if not, I will at least post the timeline of the comic and how this was supposed to end, but right now I need something this is not giving me.  
Hopefuly you will be interested or happy if I decide to work on this again. Thank you to everyone who shared their thoughts and love with me and this comic.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm here to make an announcement. I loved to work on this story before Blackwatch Genji was released, with that, i completely changed my headcanons and got other ideas I wanted to work on. I thought hiatus will do it, but coming back to this story, I don't like how the Shimada fight went, I don't like the way I made Genji look and I don't like the pacing. I wanted to get to the end of the story just so I can work on other characters, end up their relationships and storylines and make it all wholesome, but it's not in my interests anymore, I would have to compeltely re-do it to make it worth and that's...just not happening. 
> 
> I can't thank you guys enough, to those who liked and mostly commented, and i'm sorry i played you like that with not continuing the story. I have an old sheets where i pointed exactly what is supposed to happen in the story so I decided to at least share that, so you have an idea, what this story would look like and end like, hopefully that will make up for my apology and lack of info about how's this comic doing!

1-young shimadas>genji getting kidnapped by deadlock and saved by hanzo  
2-genji turning 18, hanging out with hanzo  
3-hanzo and genji getting distant, clan weight on hanzo’s shoulders  
4-hanzo kicking genji out of the house, not wanting to leave things behind with him  
5-genji meeting jesse (whos on a mission)  
6-mcgenji sleeping together > jesse advising genji to talk to his brother  
7-genji confronts hanzo > fight  
8-hanzo leaving dying genji on a beach  
9-gabe finding genji and not showing his body to jesse  
10-jesse not being able to sleep or focus on training because of the new boy they brought from the beach  
11-jesse sneaking past security to the medbay  
12-gabe and mercy talk about genji’s condition, jesse listens  
13-gabe finds jesse and they have a talk  
14-gabe confronts jack about genji, leaving on a bad note  
15-jesse and gabe away on a mission  
16-genji’s healing process and interaction with mercy  
17-jesse visiting, bringing flowers to mercy and genji  
18-jesse taking genji out to show him around the place  
19-meeting ana and gabe and after that going to the training range  
20-practicing together > genji getting hurt on purpose  
21-jesse bringing genji back to his room, opening up a bit  
22-jack apologizies to gabe and shares his change of plans  
23-jesse’s birthday > dinner with the old soldiers + reinhardt  
24-mercy warns r76 about genji’s state and needed enhancements  
25-genji refusing to accept anymore of that, assaulting mercy before trying to run away  
26-jack harshly brings him back to reality, jesse listening to everything behind closed door  
27-anahardt visiting genji, promising him to meet fareeha  
28-gabe gets new recruits  
29-genji's ready for a training with others, gets insulted and forced to cooperate  
30-genji and jesse training together before fighting one of the newbies  
31-gabe sending mcgenji to his office to give them a lecture  
32-gabe sending mcgenji away for a punishment  
33-jesse not doing what he was told, shows genji his favorite place  
34-mcgenji bonding time, genji leaving to his room  
35-in genji’s room>jesse's telling him about all the members of overwatch and blackwatch before opening up  
36-genji’s trust in jesse is strong enough he thinks about pulling off his visor before deciding against it  
37-mcgenji sharing a bed with half of genji’s visor being off  
38-waking up, jesse finds out who genji really is  
39-mcgenji not interacting until its time to leave for japan  
40-jack being worried over gabe  
41-jack having sombra over to discuss their possible cooperation>declining,sending angry sombra out  
42-in japan, gabe gives orders that genji breaks based on his emotions  
43-genji gets carried away by his anger, alarming the whole clan, putting everyone in danger, genji being too focused on finding hanzo, who’s not present  
45-jesse losing his left arm while protecting genji without genji noticing  
46-after every shimada is dead they leave, gabe lost one of his soldiers and jesse’s heavily injured,genji nowhere to be seen  
47-giving jesse first aid in secret underground base before heading back to swiss base in the morning,later joined by genji  
48-back from japan, jesse’s staying in mercy’s care, getting his prosthetic arm by torb  
49-genji visiting while jesse’s sleeping  
50-jesse thanking mercy for saving genji  
51-jesse training his aim with his right arm, genji watching him  
52-mcgenji getting intimate  
53-genji leaving blackwatch  
54-conflict in the base,jesse leaving  
55-explosion, news about old soldiers being dead  
56-sombra meets mccree  
57-genji on his travels meets zen  
58-genyatta moments, zen talking about genji’s past and his individuality  
59-genji learning to forgive his brother  
60-recall >mccree being one of the first ones there with others>genji joining last  
61-mcgenji intimate scene  
62-mission>separated>mccree meets reaper, genji meets sombra  
63-talon going after hanzo  
64-genji bringing hanzo to overwatch, meeting jesse  
65-jesse aiming at hanzo,ready to shoot before genji stops him  
66-mchanzo being competitive and hateful towards each other  
67-mcgenji intimate scene  
68-jack remembering his moments with gabe  
69-ana and soldier meeting reaper, ana finds out he's gabe, doesn't tell jack  
70-ana and soldier joining the team  
71-mccree finding out soldier is jack  
72-genji meeting fareeha  
73-genji bonding with hanzo  
74-genji kidnapped by talon, tortured,( turning genji into his blackwatch version )  
75-mchanzo + zen working together to get him back  
76-hanzo being able to sense genji's presence  
77-hanzo fighting widowmaker  
78-jesse and zen fighting sombra and genji  
79-sombra telling jesse about gabe  
80-widowmaker hearing hanzo talking to genji, sparking something inside her about her past  
81-genji about to kill hanzo before getting shot by widowmaker  
82-mchanyatta bringing genji into safety>mchanzo bonding session, finding common ground while zen does his magic  
83-hanzo’s interest in widowmaker, jesse tells him what he knows  
84-sombra meets jack, tells him about gabe, they fight  
85-sombra escapes, fueled with rage, starts the process of another omnic crisis  
86-all overwatch agents are called and sent over the world to help with the fight  
87-r76 moment with ana being present  
88-jesse going after sombra  
89-hanzo fights the omnics while zen protects genji- hanzo risking his life to save innocent people  
90-jesse breaking the ice with sombra, opening up, making her bring genji back  
91-reaper saving ana, telling her to flee  
92-reaper willing to sacrifice himself, while jack refuses to leave him, dying together  
93-sombra uses her advantage over genji’s body for good and “brings his memories/personality back”, all three of them takes on talon  
94-hanzo saving widowmaker, meeting up with the others and leaving before the crash  
95-overwatch’s name is in the news in a good way again, hanzo being proclaimed a hero  
96-zen and genji makes humans and omnics live peacefuly again, substitute for mondatta  
97-sombra is given place in overwatch and helps keeping the peace, seeing every kind of attempt of traitory and ending it before it happens  
98-widow and hanzo are seeing each other, she isn’t fully recovered yet but that’s for good, she wont be able to live with herself after what she’s done, her and hanzo make it work in a weird way  
99-mercy getting her official “guardian angel” title for finding a way of bringing people back to life, giving genji the option of restoring his body but genji declining  
100-anahardt retired, mccree starts his own blackwatch division, him being the “new gabe” and pharah the “new ana”  
101-mcgenji intimate scene


End file.
